Manwhore No More
by Shanynde
Summary: Bailey and Mark have a conversation at the end of 6x04. Mark/Lexie


Miranda Bailey was not having a good day. Her residents were behaving like starved lions, ready to pounce without hesitation. The Chief had announced more cutbacks, as well as said that the residents from Mercy West would be arriving soon. She had been working for 12 hours, when of course, Thatcher Grey just had to go into liver failure. More Grey Drama, what else is new?

First Lexie, who she thought looked so much like O'Malley, all doe eyed and hopeful, jumped to give her liver, only to be unable. Meredith, it seemed was the only one able to save the life of her father who walked out on her.

Miranda then performed the surgery that would save Thatcher's life. The procedure went smoothly, but it still irked Miranda that she was saving this man's life. He had made Meredith cry on so many occasions. She walked out, looking for Lexie and she saw that she was sleeping, her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Her boyfriend, Mark Sloan.

Miranda had no problem admitting what she thought of Sloan. She thought he was brilliant, arrogant, condescending, world class surgeon, but above all, a manwhore.

Like she had told the Nurses, Mark was a whore. He slept around, regardless of whether or not they were in another relationship, and had no problem admitting it.

Then he met Lexie Grey. Miranda couldn't help but shake her head at the case she had worked with them. Sloan had issues with Grey, Miranda had guessed that they had slept together the night before, because he was doing everything in his power to stay away from her.

Like that had worked out

Then Shepherd and Sloan started punching each other, behaving like little boys, and at first Miranda was sure it was over Addison, only to hear that it was about Lexie…well and Derek losing his temper.

Then they went to Alex and Izzie's wedding together, George's funeral together, Miranda had heard that they moved in together, but she still wasn't sold. For all of Lexie's annoying ramblings, she was a sweet girl, and from what she had seen Mark Sloan did not do sweet.

She walked up and Sloan looked straight at her and said, "If it's bad, I don't want to wake her."

Without showing emotion, she simply said, "Wake her."

Sloan nudged Lexie and said, "Lex, wake up."

Slowly, Lexie opened her eyes and looked up at Sloan, before turning to see her. Miranda let out a small sigh, explaining that the surgery went well for both her sister and her father. Lexie immediately asked to go see them, and Miranda nodded.

Kissing Sloan on the cheek, Lexie whispered a small "thank you," before walking to her father's room.

There Miranda stood with the manwhore, who had reached to grab her bag. Quietly he asked, "Can I go with her Dr. Bailey?"

"You know the rules Sloan, family only."

Sloan nodded before speaking, "Bailey, do you remember when you stood up for me with the nurses? And the best thing you could say was that he's a whore?"

Startled that he would bring that up, Miranda looked at him sharply. "Yes, why?"

Sloan just shrugged and said, "I wanted to thank you for that."

"It's no problem," Miranda said confused. Why would he bring that up now?

"No, see," Sloan then let out a breath of air, "the most honest women I knew, said that I was a whore. That was how everyone saw me. I figured that I needed to change."

"Change?"

"I broke it off with Callie after that. Convinced her to go after Hahn. Figured that no one would want a relationship with manwhore as a boyfriend. But then Lexie," he smiled, "Lexie wanted to be with me, and not just because the sex is great. She wants to be with me because we both love the Yankee's, Monty Python, and Plastic Surgery. She fixed me. I don't think I could ever go back to being a manwhore after her." He smirked, his signature smirk, "If I have it my way I'll never be single again. So, thank you, Dr. Bailey."

Miranda just stared at him, flabbergasted. She was speechless.

Sloan then looked over her shoulder, "There's Shep. I better go with him to check on our Grey Girls. Have a good night, Dr. Bailey." With that he walked over to his best friend.

Shocked Miranda watched him and Shepherd walk away. She had never thought that her speech would have changed him the way it did. It took a special girl to see past the manwhore, and simply see the man. Normally, Bailey didn't care who was sleeping with whom, but after seeing Sloan and Lexie together, she had hope.

Those two, they were gonna be okay.

Review Please


End file.
